Just a Little Crush
by HeliciaxRomione
Summary: Hermione is really nervous about her sixth year at Hogwarts. Luckily her friends are there to support her. Hermione isn't sure about what to feel. A new teacher completely changes her as a person. For the better? Or for the absolute worst?
1. New Teacher

Hermione was reluctant to start her sixth year. She was shaking a bit and tried to fix her wavy light brown hair. She knew she was a good student but she was often picked on because of it. What if I say the wrong thing? What if I make a fool of myself? Her thoughts were interrupted by her best friend, Harry Potter.

"There you are, Hermione! I had a feeling you'd be in here."

He had a smile on his face. He had been her friend since first year. She remembered the first time he had talked to her. She couldn't believe that someone wanted to be her friend. Hermione actually had a crush on him back then, which he knew about. Over the years, Hermione saw him more as a brother than a boyfriend.

She nodded, she always picked a different spot to be on the train. Most of the people occupied the carriages so she had to pick a different one each year. "Harry, I'm really nervous about this year."

Harry furrowed his brow, he's known Hermione longer than anyone else. He was always used to her being excited about going back to school to hit the books and study. Hermione also knew that she was unusually nervous. "Why is that?" he asked.

Hermione sort of hid her face. She didn't like being embarassed. "I just don't want people calling me a know-it-all and a smartie."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that people always called her those names but he hadn't really thought that the teasing would bother her. "Hermione, there isn't anything wrong with that," he said reassuringly.

She could only scoff, "Apparently it is! I don't want to be the smart girl! I want to be the really pretty girl that everyone likes." Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the ground.

"But you are Hermione." Harry smiled. He saw Hermione in a dress before, she looked so stunning. He's even seen her in lingerie by accident before too. She made it very clear to him that they would never speak of that moment again. Harry still thought she looked breathtaking.

Hermione blushed, Harry always had her back. "Thanks Harry. I just hope that this year will be different," she looked out the window to see the trees.

Soon after, they arrived at Hogwarts. Unfortunately for Hermione, Harry had Charms class while she had Potions. She couldn't help feeling her stomach doing flips. She groaned.

"Harry, I'm so nervous. I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm just really scared," she looked at him, waiting for his response.

"Don't worry 'Mione, nothing's going to happen. What are you so worried about?" Harry glanced behind Hermione and waved at Seamus and Dean who had passed by.

"Hey Harry!" said Seamus.

"What's up, Potter?" followed Dean.

Harry grinned, then turned back to Hermione. "You know Hermione, I heard they have a new Potions teacher. I mean, Snape is still here but they have another Potions teacher," he informed her.

Hermione grinned a little, it would be fun to see a new teacher. If that teacher was nice that is. Unlike Snape, he practically scared her. Just thinking about him made her anxious. Thank God she wouldn't be having him again.

She took a second to look at her schedule. "Hmm, it looks like I have him. Well, I'll see you later Harry!" Hermione waved at him as he left her sight. Okay, she thought. Here goes nothing.

Hermione's wavy hair bounced and flipped as she made her way through the halls. She could already hear students snicker around her. She shook it off. Maybe they weren't laughing at her, she thought. "Okay, where is this class?"

Oh boy, I'm going to get lost, she thought. As she looked around, she saw a figure and squealed. She put her heart to her chest. It was Luna Lovegood! "Hi Hermione, how are you?"

Hermione sighed in relief. She looked at her in disbelief, "Don't sneak up on me like that Luna!" Luna was one her other good friends. She had met her in third year, Harry actually introduced them. He thought that Hermione needed a friend who weren't all guys.

Luna's blonde hair was long and fluffy. Her blue eyes widened, "What?" she asked innocently, "I was just wandering the hallways."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Luna was very eccentric, she has her own personality going on. "I'm trying to look for the new Potions class."

Luna giggled, "It's right in front of you silly!"

Hermione turned around to see the big, ancient door in front of her. It looked really peculiar to her. She felt stupid for not looking closely. "Thanks Luna. I'll see you later." Luna smiled and waved to her friend, then continued skipping around the halls.

When Hermione opened the door a crack, she felt her heart beating fast. What if I'm late? What if everyone stares at me? She slowly opened the door and found an empty room. Her anxiety quickly turned to wonder. She was confused. Did everyone disappear? Was she in the wrong class?

She glanced at her schedule again. Mr. Weasley? Now how come he has the same last name as Ginny? Maybe he isn't related to her. He couldn't be. Hermione will have to meet him to be sure.

"Hello?" she asked loudly. She heard her own voice echo slightly in the room. It was dark and scary. The desks were empty and slightly dusty. She slowly walked to the front of the class and investigated the book left on the teacher's desk. Potions: Year Six was the title. Hermione couldn't help but giggle, she felt like this teacher would be easy.

"Who's in here?" a voice asked. Hermione jumped, the voice was husky. She felt herself breathing heavily. Ugh, what if there's a psycho in the room? she thought. I'm totally dead! She gulped, "Hello?" she asked again. She slowly backed away from the front of the class and was thinking about leaving when-

"Yes?"

She turned to see a man with red hair and his striking blue eyes were hidden behind his glasses. He has a tall stature and was fairly skinny. Hermione would not have expected him to teach here.

"Um, I was just-I was checking to see if this was my class." Hermione said sweetly. She thought this man was very handsome. She felt his eyes staring at her.

He nodded, he didn't look very pleased, "Well, who are you supposed to have right now?"

She bit her lip and looked at her schedule. "I have a Mr. Weasley," she couldn't help but sneak a peek at him. Wow, he's really cute, she wondered. What? No Hermione! Stop thinking like that!

"Well you're in the right class!" he said chuckling. "And very early as well."

Hermione made a face, "Early? Isn't it 7:15?" she always made sure she was right on time.

He chuckled once again, "No, it's 6:15."

She gave a nervous smile. Hermione usually had this habit of thinking that time was earlier than it really was. It was another thing that she was afraid to admit to anybody. The other thing that made her nervous was having to stay here, alone with this man for another hour. She took a seat in the front and tried to read her book without having to strike up a conversation with him.

After reading a paragraph from her book, she caught herself smiling at him rather dreamily. He looked up from his glasses and shot her a smile that made her melt. She couldn't resist breaking into a big smile. The book in front of her suddenly had less interest to her.

Hermione decided to come out of her shell and try to have a conversation with someone. She cleared her throat, "So, how long have you been teaching?"

He stopped writing and turned to her. "This will be my second year actually. Why do you ask?"

She felt herself freeze. She hated it when people asked her why she does what she does. "I'm just curious," she said, "the teachers here have been teaching for a few decades and some for only a few years and-"

"So you're saying I'm old?" he accused.

"Absolutely not!" she answered. "In fact, you look like you could be a seventh year here."

He chuckled. Hermione thought he was really cocky. "That would be three years ago."

Whoa, she thought. This guy was a seventh year just three years ago? "Wow, so you're about twenty?"

"Twenty-one." he corrected her.

She raised her eyebrows, he seemed really smug for a teacher. Before Hermione said anything, he spoke first.

"You don't seem really old yourself."

She rolled her eyes, "Gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

He grinned, "No, I didn't mean to say that."

She decided to change the subject. Why am I being so stupid? she thought. "So have you always liked Potions?"

Mr. Weasley looked around the room. "Well, I've always loved doing Charms. I'd be the only boy in class that practiced every charm in the book." He gave a rather dreary little laugh.

Hermione smiled, "I thought I was the only one."

He looked at her and gave her a genuine look. "You seem to be a really bright witch for your age. I'm confident that you will be great in this class."

She smiled at him, feeling really content. She now knew that this year wouldn't be so bad at all.


	2. Just a Little Crush

When it was time to eat in the Great Hall, Hermione had a smile plastered on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about Mr. Weasley and his cute red hair. Hermione suddenly snapped out of her mind.

"Ew, this is gross. Why do I have a crush on my teacher? He's like, four years older than me!" she said to herself. "Ugh! But it would be so amazing to have him kiss me and-oh my God, shut up Hermione!"

She had said that a little too loudly that someone heard her. "What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment. Luckily for her, it was Harry, her best friend. "Oh, I'm just mad at myself for not knowing the answer to a question on the homework. I'm just sort of quizzing myself."

Harry laughed, "Come on, let's eat."

The Great Hall was packed. Each house's table was full. All the student chatted amongst themselves. Out of the corner of Hermione's eye, she caught sight of Ginny and Neville.

"Hey guys!" Hermione brightly smiled and waved to her friend.

Ginny's hair was curled and she wore hints of makeup. Hermione was sometimes jealous of her beauty. She hated her bushy hair and always wished that she has pin straight hair.

Ginny brushed her hair behind her left ear. "Hi Hermione! Harry, it's nice to see you again."

Harry gave her a goofy grin. "Ginny, hi! You look really pretty. Not that you don't always look pretty, I meant like in a good way!"

Ginny giggled, she knew how nervous he was around her, she thought it was adorable. "Thanks Harry."

Hermione witnessed this. Ginny was her friend since second year. She remembered when she introduced her to Harry for the first time. He choked on his soup when he laid eyes on her. She giggled at the memory.

"You guys, I think the tables are already too full," Neville stated.

Hermione glanced at all of the students. She then looked over to the front of the room. Dumbledore was in his usual spot. She continued to scan the room but something caught her eye.

It was Mr. Weasley! He had a seat next to Professor Snape. She suddenly felt her heart racing again. In seconds, she ran her fingers through her hair and fixed her shirt.

"Guys, can we just go to the front of the Gryffindor table and wait for people to finish?" Hermione suggested.

Harry thought for a moment. "That's an excellent idea, 'Mione. Come on, Ginny," he said, completely forgetting about Neville.

Hermione smiled and took Neville's arm, "Let's go, Neville," she whispered to him when Harry left with Ginny.

Hermione sighed in relief when nobody had asked her why she wanted to be at the front of the table. She secretly wanted to get closer to the High Table so she can get Weasley to notice her.

Once they reached the front, she turned around and saw him. He was talking to Snape who didn't look very interested in the conversation. Hermione couldn't help it, he was so tempting. She suddenly remembered what she was thinking again and shook her thoughts away.

Hermione tried to think of reasons why she should have a crush on the new teacher. Hey, some girls even thought Snape was cute, but that wasn't enough reason for her.

"Who are you staring at?" Ginny asked her.

Hermione suddenly blushed once she turned her head back. Ginny had asked that quite loudly that Neville and Harry seemed to be curious.

She scoffed, "What are you talking about? I wasn't staring at anyone!"

Ginny pursed her lips, "Well, you were looking at something. Or someone, for that matter."

Hermione was getting defensive, "Hey, I was only looking at the staff. Can't a girl be curious?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Yeah, whatever."

Hermione sighed, she had a sense that Ginny probably knew about her infatuation on a certain Mr. Weasley. She was just glad that the conversation faded. Sometimes Ginny got her frustrated.

Hermione looked up again, but not at the staff, but at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy caught her attention. He was the boy with bleach blonde hair with his two 'minions' by his side, Crabbe and Goyle. He gave her a dirty look. She scoffed and looked away.

"Oh hey, four kids just finished eating!" Neville said pointing his finger to an empty space.

They quickly made their way to the seats. In the middle of the table were plates of gelatin, macaroni and cheese, soup, cake, fish, and chicken.

Neville took a plate of chicken and pinched off a piece. He reached into his pocket and fed it to Trevor, his little pet toad. Hermione smiled, she knew how much Neville loved Trevor. He was his one true friend.

She took a plate of fish and ate slowly. She wanted to take the time to see what the staff were doing and if Weasley was still there.

Her thinking and worrying was interrupted by two humorous boys. None other than the Weasley twins. They were both a year above Hermione. They loved to tease her and make her laugh.

Fred took a seat next to her, "Hey Hermione!"

"How was your summer?" George asked on from her other side.

"It was alright, thanks," she responded. "What about yours?" she glanced at both of them to let them know she was asking each of them.

George shrugged, "I mean, it was good I guess."

"Still can't believe Ronniekins got the job as a teacher, can't you believe it?" Fred said chuckling.

Hermione cocked her head, "Wait, who got a job as a teacher?"

Fred looked at her. "Ronniekins? Oh, yeah. He teaches out Potions class. I can't believe we have to sit through his annoying lectures."

"I know, don't you just want his head to blow up?" George laughed.

They both high fived each other while Hermione was trying to process the information Fred had just told her.

"Wait, he's your brother?" she finally asked.

The twins looked at her as if she should have known that. "Yes!" they said in unison.

Hermione must've been so occupied with her thinking and her daydreams to notice that he had the same last name as Ginny and the twins.

"You never knew that Hermione?" Ginny asked from across the table, eating her chocolate cake.

Hermione just stayed motionless. "Well, no. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to that. And I just assumed that Weasley wasn't really an uncommon name so I figured that you guys might not have been related."

"Wow, George, can't you believe that? This is coming from the brainiac who got a higher score than us on her O.W.L.S!" Fred high fived him again laughing.

Hermione just rolled her eyes while she finished her food. "How come you never introduced me to him?"

Ginny swallowed her food, "Well, he's always been shy around other people. Especially with girls. He still hasn't met some of my other friends either."

Hermione frowned, how could she have never known about Ron? Was her friend keeping a secret from her or something?

After lunch, Hermione departed from the others and walked down the hall, carrying her books. As she strolled along the corridors, she wondered if any of her friends knew about her little crush on Mr. Weasley. Hopefully nobody knows, she thought. People would think she was weird and she didn't want that.

Suddenly a Slytherin crashed into her, making her books fly. "Watch it!" he yelled, followed by laughter. Hermione fell to the floor and hit her head. She groaned in pain when she tried to get up. The laughter sounded like Draco. She hated him, she never knew why he was so mean to her.

She suddenly heard someone's voice. "Are you alright? Let me help you up."

Hermione was in too much pain to notice who was talking. Her hand was to her head, her eyes closed, still groaning in pain. The person lifted her up. Still rubbing her head, she opened her eyes. She gasped, it was none other than Mr. Weasley.

Hermione's thoughts were racing with questions. He just found her on the floor! How was she supposed to know if he thought she was clumsy? She kept thinking about how different it would've been if he found her not on the ground and showing off her best smile and flipping her hair around. She totally blew it!

She put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my gosh, Mr. Weasley, I am so sorry! You didn't have to help me, it was just a little fall!" she said, understating the situation. "You see, I just tripped over my heels."

He chuckled slightly and handed her the books she was holding.

She smiled gently, "Thank you," she adjusted her skirt. In that moment, she thought of kissing him on the cheek to thank him but thought that it would be weird.

She was still staring at him, looking at his gorgeous blue eyes. She felt a sort of happiness inside her. She wondered if he thought about the way she looked.

Hermione looked down and smiled, "Thank you again Mr. Weasley. I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning."

He smiled back to her as she waved goodbye and took off running to her next class.


	3. A Little Coversation

Hermione stared out the window from her dormitory. She sighed dreamily at the beautiful view. The skies were dark blue with the bright silver stars scattered across. Clouds fluffed up on some parts of the sky as well. It was still early morning. The clock next to her read 5:30 am. It was no surprise that she was always up so early.

She then stared at her bag and remembered she had brought her makeup. Ginny gave some lipsticks to Hermione last Christmas. She made her way towards the vanity. Luckily she had learned a charm that made her hair straight. She proceeded to apply red lipstick and apply a coat of mascara to her long lashes.

Satisfied, she smiled in the mirror and left the room. The common room wasn't too far from where she was. I really hope nobody's there, she thought. I want to be able to think about things by myself and not have anyone interrupt me.

She could hear the crackling of the fireplace and smiled to herself. She had always loved to curl up next to the fireplace and read a book in peace.

Once she finally reached the end of the halls, she saw Harry sitting down on the chair closest to the fire. He had his eyes clasped and his face down.

Hermione was concerned, "Harry? Are you alright?"

He looked up to her sparkling brown eyes. He sat up and smiled, "Yeah, I just couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought that sitting here in front of the fire would kind of wake me up."

She smiled and sat next to him on the arm of the chair. There was a nice, quiet silence between them.

"Harry?", she finally said.

Harry turned to face her and waited for her to talk.

"Did you ever want to talk to someone? But you were just to nervous too?"

Hermione tucked her hair back. Harry was silent for a minute. She wondered if she asked a stupid question. She just wanted to talk to someone about this. It wasn't like her to be like this, she's never felt this way before.

"Well, if you really want to talk to someone, just do it. The worst thing that can happen is if they don't like you, and that rarely happens."

She looked down to her hand and played with her fingers. Harry grabbed her hands and held them tight. His green eyes met her eyes. He smiled at his friend.

"Go and talk to him Hermione. I guarantee you that he'll be glad to meet you," his expression softened more, "And when you guys talk more and more through the year, he's only going to realize how lucky he is to know someone like you."

"Harry, how did-"

He gave a slight laugh, "Hermione. I've seen the way you look at him."

She gasped, "You mean when we were eating in the Great Hall yesterday?"

"Yeah. Especially when Ginny was interrogating you, but nonetheless, I think it was a little obvious."

She blushed, "Oh my God, I just can't stop thinking about him, but I also have a million thoughts going through my mind!"

He laughed, it was like her to be really stressful about things. He shrugged, "Just talk to him. I'm sure he's going to like you."

The sound of the fire crackling filled the silence. Hermione kissed his cheek and hugged him. He always knew what to say. They've been best friends for five years now, and she hoped for more.

It was ten minutes before class and Hermione was completely ready for her first class. She had her hair straightened and her makeup done all by herself. She made sure to be early so Mr. Weasley would notice her better, when nobody else was in the room with them.

Hermione took deep breaths as she walked down the hall to her Potions class. She couldn't help but smile when she heard a few boys wolf whistle at her. She slowly opened the big old door like she had just done yesterday. Trying not to look at him, she walked to her desk and placed her textbook down without saying a word.

"Good morning Hermione."

She looked up to hear the familiar husky voice that belonged to him. She shot him a sweet smile, "Good morning," she simply said. Inside her mind, she squealed. He really called her by her first name? Teachers sometimes called their students by their last name but it was better if they used their first names, or so Hermione thought.

After class, Hermione bit her lip and walked up to the front desk. She fixed her skirt, adjusted her knee high socks, and pulled down her shirt a bit. She decided to just talk to him and not worry about anything. She was surprised to find him writing something on his desk and being to busy to even look up at her. "Um, Mr. Weasley?"

He slowly brought his eyes up to her face, "Yes?"

She fiddled with her hands, oh boy, he was talking to her. "I was wondering if you could help me with something," she asked. She leaned forward on the desk to face him.

"Wh-What did you need help with?", he asked her. He sort of felt uneasy, considering how close she was to him. She did her best to keep smiling so he wouldn't be uncomfortable.

"I don't think I know how to make a Draught of Peace. I don't want to mess up and have it explode all over me," she thought about how Seamus always made things explode. It was quite funny actually.

There was a silence. Hermione's heart stopped, has this really happened? Did she really make him go silent? He suddenly spoke, "Oh no, of course not. I can teach you after school if you'd like?" he offered.

She felt herself get excited, "That would be great! I really don't want want to fail the class."

He smiled and pushed his glasses up to his nose, "I'm available whenever you need me."

Hermione smiled and grabbed her textbook, "Thank you so much, I promise I won't be a bother to you," she said as she left the the class. Once she closed the door, she slid back against it, sighing dreamily. She had finally caught his attention!

During lunch, Hermione ran over to Harry. He was even sort of surprised when she showed up, she was in a rush! "Hey Hermione!", he said against everyone's talking.

"Harry! It worked! I talked to him, well, technically I asked for help after school so I can talk to him soon," she put her hands in front of her heart, as if she was trying to contain herself. She got butterflies whenever she was around him.

Harry made a face, "Hermione. I told you to talk to him, not ask for help!"

"Well, what's the difference?" she asked defensively.

Harry motioned his hands, "I meant talk to him like about normal stuff. Not about school or anything. Talk to him as if you weren't his student."

"Oh," she said. Oh man, she blew it again! "What do you mean, Harry?" she wanted to know more about what he meant and what she did wrong.

"Well, just forget the fact that you're his student and he's your teacher and just talk to him as if he's just a normal guy."

Hermione wore a look of realization and relief. "Wow, I never really though of it that way," she played with her hands again, "I guess I just got caught up with the fact that he's my teacher that I was blinded by the fact that he's just a person like me."

Harry smiled, "Exactly, he doesn't have to be intimidating to you just because he's an older man. If he likes you, then that's all that matters."

She smiled and her eyes twinkled, "Do you really think so?" she decided to glance up to the man with the blue eyes and red hair. He was laughing and smiling, while casually talking with Dumbledore.

Harry followed her gaze, "He should feel fortunate to have a girl like you that fancies him, Hermione. I can't think of a better girl that's just as great as you are."

Hermione listened to him while keeping her eyes locked on Weasley. "I still don't know his name," she said with wonder. She dreamily sighed, she thought of a lot of cute names.

"Maybe it's Trevor, or maybe a Chris? He looks more like a Nick, or a Dylan? No, Jeremy, or a Rupert?" Hermione realized that she was thinking out loud. She winced when she received a lot of glances from the other Gryffindors.

"Who are these boys you speak of?" a dreamy voice asked. Hermione adverted her eyes. It was Luna.

"Oh, I was just um, just trying to name a lot of boys names!" Hermione concluded. She felt herself relieved.

Luna widened her eyes with curiosity, "Really? If I have a son, I want to name him Lorcan, or Lysander. I still can't choose between both."

Hermione smiled and when she looked at Harry, he was smiling too. "You have it bad Hermione," he whispered.

School had finally come to an end and Hermione rushed to her Potions class in her little black heels. She hoped she wouldn't trip on the way there. She remembered one time when she fell over the stairs during her fourth year. She had to stay in the hospital for a week.

The only sounds she could hear was the sound of her own heels in the empty dark hallways. It was so quiet that Hermione even took double takes behind her to make sure nobody was following her. She swiped on a coat of lip gloss before finding her class.

The door was surprisingly open. She walked in and saw him in front of a cauldron, mixing ingredients. She decided to sneak up on him, while he was busy with the potion.

She walked as quietly as possible and casually leaned next to him on the table, "So whatcha doing?"

He jumped and leaned on the table. He looked at Hermione with a surprised look, "Why did you do that?"

She laughed, "Did what? I was only asking you a question!"

"But why like that?" he asked, almost yelling.

She shrugged, "Like what?"

She tried to hold back her laughter by covering her mouth but it seemed to be obvious to him.

"Well, you just came up next to me all of a sudden!"

"Did I?" she said acting innocent. She focused on the cauldron behind him. "What potion were you making?"

"What?" he suddenly caught himself, "Oh, I was just making the Draught of Peace."

She nodded, "Oh, yes, it's a very difficult potion to make."

He continued to work on it, "Indeed it is."

She walked over to the side across from him. She leaned down a bit to examine how he brewed. She placed her hand under her chin and observed him making the potion.

"So, you're related to the twins?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Oh, Fred and George? They're always pulling pranks on me. It's really annoying actually. They're always trying to get me to drink something or make me do something out of the ordinary."

She giggled, "They can be funny sometimes."

He nodded, "But they'll go to great lengths just to do so!"

"And Ginny? Is she your sister?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I have some family that goes here, they've all been in Gryffindor so far. It'd be weird to have someone be in Slytherin. I was kind of curious if I was going to be in Slytherin when I first came here.

Hermione thought of Draco Malfoy, the evil, sick-twisted boy who apparently led the Slytherin house. She was glad to know that the Weasley's weren't all jerks.

"I think Gryffindor is the best, it's best to be brave rather than being smart like Ravenclaw, cunning like Slytherin, and kind like Hufflepuff. Not that those other traits are great because they are. I just think you can't be any one of those without being brave first," Hermione laughed, realizing she was rambling, but she spoke from her heart.

He took the time to analyze what she said. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, how can you possibly be cunning without being brave, right?"

She nodded proudly, "Of course! I just don't think that many people know that yet."

"Well, I don't think that many people think the way you do Hermione," he concluded.

All she can do was smile. She didn't know how to reply to that comment, but she was flattered. She always knew in her life that she was different from everyone. She'd be lying if she said it never bothered her, but around him, she felt okay to be herself, and she loved that feeling.

"Do you happen to have a Harry Potter in one of your classes?" she couldn't think of something to talk about so she just brought up her best friend in the conversation.

"Potter? I don't know if I have a Potter," that was his only reply.

"Black hair, green eyes, had a scar right here," she said pointing to her own forehead.

"Oh, Harry! Yes, he's a very interesting student."

Hermione could not resist raising her eyebrows at this, "What do you mean?" she rested her head on her hand.

"He's a very kind gentleman, really smart too."

She nodded in approval, it was nice to hear that Harry was being well in his class. She couldn't think of anything to say then and there. She felt awkward and annoyed that she wasn't much of a conversationalist.

She twirled her hair and finally opened her mouth. "Um, do you happen to have a list I could use to make it?"

He turned around, "Oh, let me get that for you," he went over to his desk and opened his drawer. He rummaged through his papers and took out a list of instructions to make a Draught of Peace.

"Thanks," she said as he gave her the parchment. She stepped back, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow morning, Mr. Weasley." She smiled and started walking away.

"Hermione," he called.

Startled, she turned around to face him, "What?"

There was the sound of air. "Thank you."

Hermione paused, she didn't know what he thanked her for but she shrugged it off. She just smiled back at him and happily left.


	4. Best Friends

Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes. She realized that she slept early so she woke up at midnight. Her roommate Ginny, was fast asleep.

"Why do you have to have such a cute brother?" Hermione muttered under her breath. Who would've thought that Hermione would have a thing for a Weasley. The way they behave is way beyond serious, but that didn't have to particularly be a bad thing. Sometimes, not taking things seriously was okay.

She slowly pulled her pink bed covers down. She grabbed a copy of The Great Gatsby off her nightstand and snuck past Ginny. She knew that Ginny was a deep sleeper, and was thankful that she was since Hermione hated accidently waking people up.

As she walked down the stairs, she fixed her hair and straightened her clothes. She didn't want to look like a mess in case someone else was by the fireplace.

She finally reached the last step and found that the common room was empty and quiet. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. It looked as if someone had cleaned up the room since there were no more dust and traces of hair that she'd sometimes find on the chairs.

She yawned once again and plopped down on the chair closest to the fire. She opened her book and started reading. Hermione was always amazed with the Roaring Twenties. How the women dressed, how people spoke in a kind manner, and how rebellious people were. It was all too interesting for her.

Her mind was in full swing, she had a million thoughts invade her mind. A lot of unanswered questions, most of them she kept to herself. She couldn't help it, she was falling in love, and she knew it. She couldn't keep pushing the feeling away. It's better to admit it than to deny it, she thought.

Suddenly, Ginny appeared out of the blue, standing near the stairs. She was wearing her light purple nightgown and wore her light blue ballet flats. Hermione always thought that Ginny looked like a princess in her sleeping clothes.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing here?" she asked wondering if she had been quiet enough to sneak past Ginny earlier. Maybe she closed the door a little too loud?

"I woke up and saw that you were out of bed. I got a little worried when I couldn't look for you in the room so I came down here," she took a seat next to Hermione.

She smiled, she liked the fact that Ginny was worried about her. They had been so close for years. Ginny was one of her closest girl-friends.

"Ginny, look, I have to tell you something."

Hermione wanted to tell Ginny that she liked Ron. She decided to just tell everyone the truth and to stop holding her feelings any longer.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "I know you like my brother."

Hermione opened her mouth but stayed silent, "Wait, what? How did you-"

"Harry told me, and it was pretty obvious to me anyway. I mean, you haven't acted like yourself since you met him!" Ginny raised her arms. "I've never even thought that you were interested in guys too," Ginny explained.

Hermione digested the information, "Wow, I never knew you thought that way."

"And I never knew that out of all the guys at this school, you choose my brother!" she exclaimed. Hermione smiled. "The little guy who was always so shy around girls!"

Hermione brushed her hair back, "What do you mean?"

Hermione was deeply curious, she still didn't know anything about him, so she took every chance she got to know more about him.

Ginny sighed, "Well, in his first year, he was so nervous to talk to a girl, he got sick. Then in second year, he actually wet himself."

Hermione giggled, Ginny was talking about her Potions teacher. He probably forgot about it since he was in his twenties now. That or he didn't want to bring it up ever again since it was too embarrassing.

"Third year, he spilled his lunch on a girl, then fourth year, he stepped on a girl's foot. Made a girl cry in fifth, made one really mad in sixth, and got embarrassed by a girl in seventh," Ginny finally finished but looked as if she told the story more than once. Hermione brushed her hair out of her face again. "So you can tell he's not the best with girls."

Hermione closed her book and looked down, "So he's been pretty much unfortunate around girls? I mean, he never came across like that for me. I've always assumed that he'd be the kind of guy who knew how to act around women."

Ginny shrugged and laughed, "Please, that's the last thing he knows. Trust me."

Hermione checked the time, "You know, I'm getting really tired, it's almost one o' clock in the morning too, I wouldn't want to sleep late and wake up late."

Ginny yawned, "Yeah, I'm feeling really sleepy again. Come on, let's go back inside before someone finds us out of bed.

Hours later, when the sun had beamed on the girls' faces, Hermione was awakened by her alarm clock. She groaned and stretched. Her blanket fell off her body as she stood up and gathered her hair. Hermione went into the bathroom to comb her hair and apply red lipstick to her full, pink lips.

"Wow," she heard Ginny say. She turned to look at her friend and her wild hair. "Just wait when Ron sees you in that."

Hermione looked down at her silver criss cross heels and her white babydoll that flowed around with her body. "Who's Ron?"

"That's my brother's name. More specifically, Mr. Weasley," she said in a playful tone.

Hermione blushed, "I can't believe that I haven't even asked you what his name was," she was glad to learn what his name was, but then again, she was sort of nervous since there was a possibility of her calling him Ron instead of Mr. Weasley. That would be so embarrassing.

Ginny chuckled, "I guess you're so in love with him, his name doesn't matter!"

Hermione giggled, "Shut up!" she said throwing a bath towel at her.

"Hey!" Ginny yelped, "You're so feisty when you're in love."

"Stop saying that! I mean, sure, I think he's cute and everything but I don't know, Ginny," she said leaning against the bathroom sink.

"What do you mean you don't know? Girl, you like him, what's holding you back?" Ginny was sometimes confused when Hermione acted this way. She was only looking out for her.

"Well first of all, he's like four years older than me!" she stated.

Ginny shrugged, "So?"

Hermione widened her eyes, "So? So it would be weird! I mean a seventeen year old having a crush on a twenty-one year old isn't weird to you?!"

She shrugged again, "Not at all. As long as they like each other, I see no problem with that."

Hermione ran her fingers through her hair, she always thought that liking Ron was just strange and wrong. She needed to talk to someone about the whole situation. But even though it felt wrong, it felt so right. "And he's my teacher! Honestly if I ever told a girl that, they'd gag!"

"Well, he may be a teacher but he's still my brother," she said as a matter-of-factly.

Hermione sat on her bed, "I just don't know what to think. This whole thing is killing me!"

Ginny stood up and walked over to her side, "Don't worry Hermione, it's not bad."

Hermione perked up, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I better go change so I won't be late," she stood up again and went inside the bathroom.

"I don't see anything wrong with what you're wearing right now!" Ginny shouted.

"Inappropriate!" Hermione yelled back. Ginny chuckled to herself. It was fun to tease Hermione.

Hermione slipped on her Hogwarts blouse and skirt along with her knee length socks. "Hey Ginny? Have you seen my black pumps? I've been looking all day for them yesterday after classes."

Ginny fiddled with her fingers, "Well, I kind of borrowed them yesterday.."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Ginny! You have to ask me when you borrow my things!"

She knew her friend had a habit of 'borrowing' her stuff when she wasn't wearing them at the time.

"I know but you seemed so distracted by your own thoughts, I just figured you wouldn't let me use them," she said earnestly.

Hermione couldn't be mad at her. If she had to lend her stuff to anyone, it would be Ginny. "Well, I need them now, especially since I have Potions right now," she said taking the shoes out of Ginny's hands.

"Why? Do you need to climb a wall in Potions class? Or do you need a weapon to throw at someone?" she joked.

Hermione laughed, "No, I just like wearing these, Besides, it makes me feel sort of sultry."

"Well let's just hope things don't get too sultry," Ginny warned.

Hermione gasped and threw her pillow at her friend, "Would you stop it with the jokes? I'm already nervous enough," she said adjusting her shoes.

"Hey, you don't need to be nervous around my brother. If anything, he should be nervous around you. You look amazing."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ginny," she walked over to her and gave her a hug, "I better get going, I'll see you later," she grabbed her bag and hurried off.

Hermione was in the crowded hall where students were in every single corner of space. She felt her stomach churning with nervousness. She wasn't really good with crowds, it was too overwhelming for her. She quickly shook the thought away since she was close to her class anyways.

She couldn't help smiling to herself before going inside. She didn't know if other girls did the same thing when they liked someone, to always smile and act really giggly to yourself. She looked down her heels as if she was seeking for help from them. Once again, the class was empty. She had been really early again.

"Hermione! You're quite early," Ron shouted across the room as if there were students inside.

Hermione smiled, "I'm always early R- Mr. Weasley," she caught herself. She quickly regretted saying his name at all.

He smirked up from his book, "May I ask you why you're always so early?" he said with concern.

She laughed and leaned on his desk, "Is that a problem, sir?"

He shook his hair with his fingers and chuckled. "You know, I'm really curious why you come here so often," he got up off his chair and walked up next to her.

Hermione felt her heart racing and her body shaking. She was worried if he knew she liked him or if he was trying to hit on her. Oh my gosh, he's standing right next to me, say something! she thought.

"Well, I just like to talk to my favorite teacher," she quickly tightened her face. Why did she just say that? She could've said something like, "I just love this class," or "I have no where else to go," Anything but favorite teacher!

"I'm your favorite teacher? What about Trelawney? Or Dumbledore?" he asked trying to hold his laughter back.

"Well-" Hermione was cut off when her heel tilted sideways, causing her to fall. Luckily, since she fell to the front, Ron had caught her just in time. She couldn't help but breathe heavily.

She faced the ground, then at him. "Wow. Thank you so much for catching me," she couldn't help but feel frightened, she could've fell on her face and really hurt her body as well. Everyone was always warning her not to wear heels since you can trip on them but she couldn't help it, heels made her look good.

He gave her a smile that made her heart melt, "You're welcome," his arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were clutching his shoulders.

"I would've hurt myself if you hadn't been here," she laughed nervously and grinned at him.

Nothing but the sound of students outside filled the room. Hermione seemed to be entranced by his eyes, she couldn't stop looking at him. He was motionless, but his smile was still intact. They were so close to each other, Hermione couldn't believe it. He eventually let go of her and coughed awkwardly.

"Sorry about that. Luckily you didn't fall," he said shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

She gave a kind expression to him because of his cute way of being nervous. She decided to break the silence starting with a genuine smile, "Thank you again. So, I've been learning how to make that potion last night."

His eyes perked up, "Oh, really? How'd it go?"

She bit her lip and played with her hands, "Um, it was alright. I kept on missing up the first few times."

"It's good to keep practicing. The only way you'll ever learn is if you keep making mistakes. You'd never learn if you never look at your mistakes," he explained. Then he realized that he was rambling, "I apologize. I didn't mean to talk so much."

She laughed, "No, no, it's fine," she could listen to him all day if she could.

Hermione couldn't help but feel fluttery inside for the rest of the day. She always loved having alone time with Mr. Weasley. Her heart was beating fast when she thought of the moment when they were really close to kissing. This was one of the best days of her life. She had wished she would've kissed him at that moment but still felt unsure if liking him was right or wrong. Her thoughts were her enemy.


	5. Lending a Hand

_**Hey guys! It's been soooo long since I've been on here! I'm so happy to be back and writing this story! I hope you love it as much as I do! Kisses! xoxo**_

* * *

The sound of Hermione humming was all Ginny could here all morning. The brainy girl was brushing her long hair. She straightened it using a spell. It reached down to her hips.

"Hey Hermione, what are you so happy about?" Ginny asked smiling. She loved seeing her friend happy, those were usually good days for her.

Hermione sighed deeply, "It was so amazing Ginny, I could just feel a connection between us. I just love being with him!"

Ginny stuck out her tongue, "Eww! This is my older brother you're talking about! The guy who accidentally dumped his lunch on a girl!"

"I know Ginny, but I feel like he's so different from anybody, well except for Harry..." she suddenly stopped when she saw the look on Ginny's face. It was a look of jealousy from what Hermione could comprehend.

Hermione gave a sly smile, "What?"

"Nothing." Ginny responded with her arms crossed.

"Hmm, well Harry is such a great friend and he's so amazing!" Hermione continued. Ginny looked more angry, she looked like she was going to punch someone.

Hermione giggled, "You like him, don't you!"

Ginny suddenly relaxed her face, "N-no I don't."

Hermione was giggling more, "Yes you do! Oh my gosh, I have to tell someone!"

Ginny quickly threw her hands up in protest, "No! You can't! I don't want anybody to know, Harry would never like me. It would be so embarassing if everyone knew that I liked him and he didn't like me back.." she sat on her bed.

Hermione frowned slightly, "Ginny, come on! Are you blind? He's always nervous around you!"

Ginny scoffed, "Come on Hermione, that just means he's uncomfortable around me, he thinks I'm weird. Whenever I talk to him, he can never say a proper sentence!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, she never thought that her best friend would think like this. She slipped on her heels and sighed. "Come on girl, we better get to class."

Ginny chuckled, "So you can see my brother?"

Hermione blushed, "Absolutely not!" She never wanted to admit it, she still wasn't sure if it was right to like Ron.

"It's like half an hour early!" Ginny explained.

Hermione shut the door behind them, "Well, better early than late."

Ginny shrugged, "That's true."

They were walking down the hall when they passed Mr. Weasley's class. Hermione couldn't keep her gaze off the door.

Ginny realized this, "Well, looks like your boyfriend is in there."

Hermione stared, he was fixing some papers and writing on some of them. His glasses were pretty loose, it reached the middle of his nose. Hermione sighed dreamily and stared. She swore she saw him catch a glance at her but maybe she was imagining.

"See you later, Ginny!" she waved at her best friend as she left.

Hermione nervously walked inside and waited for him to notice. She smiled when she realized that she was frowning.

"Um, Mr. Weasley?"

He looked up, his glasses went closer to his face. To Hermione's surprise, he smiled at her, "Hello, I didn't see you come in. I'm just busy with all this work."

She couldn't help but feel bad for him. He's been working really hard lately. She felt ridiculous that she wanted to impress him while he had his own life and he was struggling.

"Oh, can I help you out?" she asked in her most kindest tone. For some reason, she was more nervous than she already was.

"Oh, that's quite alright, it's not really a lot. But thank you, I appreciate it." He gave a genuine smile and sighed.

Hermione bit her lip, she looked at his hair. It was unkempt, probably from stress. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. He rather looked unusually different than what he usually is: professional and tidy.

She wondered if he was normally laid back like this but she tried not to think too much about it. She pulled out her book and read. She hated that she couldn't keep a conversation with Mr. Weasley. She began to twirl her hair in boredom.

Ron looked up from his desk and he couldn't help but crack a grin. He found her very beautiful. He thought that someone like Hermione would already have a boyfriend so he didn't bother. He didn't really have the best view of himself either. He sees himself as nerdy and average. Distracted, he forgot about grading the last of his papers. He'd much rather stare at Hermione though.

"So, how did things go with Prince Charming?" Ginny said through a mouthful of a sandwich.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. Ginny could be really weird and silly sometimes.

"How about you and scar face, huh?" Hermiome fired back.

Ginny punched her and Hermione laughed, "I'm just joking!" she said innocently.

"You're lucky Harry wasn't around to hear that or you would've been dead!" Ginny threatened.

Hermione giggled, then she turned around to see Ron, once again talking to Dumbledore at the table.

She was about to turn back to her friend when he suddenly caught her gaze. She gasped and wondered what to do. She just smiled and even waved at him.

Ron waved back and mouthed something that she couldn't understand. She shook it off and continued to look around.

Draco was the next table over so it wasn't shocking that Draco just happened to be looking back. But he seemed less devious than he usually does. He even seemed to be smiling for a second. Hermione was skeptical, is he up to something or what?


	6. A Good Day

**_Hey guys! Don't forget to review so I know how my story is doing! Kisses! xoxo_**

* * *

Hermione had a great feeling about today. She was wearing a cute pink top and a black flowy skirt and some strappy heels that weren't too high. She still hasn't learned how to master walking in heels. She didn't want to walk in six inches and end up falling. She was going to turn right when she bumped into someone and fell. So much for a good day.

She groaned angrily, "Now I have to..."

She gasped and pulled her skirt down. "Oh my gosh, Mr. Weasley I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay?" She helped him up on his feet.

She proceeded to pick up his papers. "I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Hermione tucked her hair back. "Here you are, mister."

Ron sighed, "Thank you Miss Granger." He smiled awkwardly and fixed his glasses. "Uh, you look really nice today."

Hermione blushed, "Thank you. So, I'll see you around."

She smiled to herself as she hummed a happy song. She got a compliment from Ron! It was a great start! In her vision, there was a boy. Particularly blonde right across the hall. Malfoy.

Hermione scoffed in disgust. "Oh, great. Looks like trouble is up ahead."

"Hello, Granger." He said rather menacigly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want, Draco?"

He actually smiled, "I just wanted to say that you look beautiful in that emsemble."

She was taken aback for a moment. "Thank you, Draco."

"No problem, Hermione."

She slowly began to walk away. Ron complimenting her? Malfoy being nice? What was next? She secretly finds out that she's a princess?! Hey, anything was possible. She caught sight of Harry. She hasn't seen him in a while!

"Hermione!" Harry gave her a big hug.

"Harry! What in the world happened to you?" She was relieved to finally see him. For the past week, she's been spending time with Ginny and thinking of Mr. Weasley all the time that she didn't realize that she stopped hanging out with Harry.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Ms. McGonagall has been stressing me out a lot. So many lessons!" He laughed.

Hermione loved being able to be with her best friend again. They couldn't be seperated even if they tried. Harry and Hermione had the kind of friendship that everyone wanted: long-lasting and being close to one another.

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione suddenly snapped from her daydreaming and came back to reality. That voice was familiar.

"Miss Granger, can I see you in my class?" Mr. Weasley asked.

She stopped breathing. What? Why? How?

"But Mister, wha-"

"Now." He said firmly.

She gave a look to Harry. He patted her on the back, "Don't worry Hermione, I'm sure it isn't anything bad."

Hermione smiled. She could count on him for reassurance. They've been through a lot together. She clutched on to her textbook tightly. She followed the red head to his class, trying not to talk to him in fear that he might not be in the mood to talk.

When they reached the front of his class, he turned around to face her. Hermione was ready for what he had to tell her.

"Look, Mr. Weasley, I really didn't mean to do anything wrong, I-"

Ron chuckled a bit, hoping that she wouldn't notice. "No, no Hermione. You didn't do anything wrong."

She cocked her head, "Really? Then, why did you want me?"

"I actually needed some help around the class. I have so much to do, I could use an extra hand." He smiled very cheekily. She found his smile charming.

She didn't hesitate to respond. "Oh, of course! What did you want me to do?"

He motioned her inside. She obediently followed him inside. She gasped at the sight. The class was neater than it was. You could tell that he cleaned up a bit.

"I need you to fix those books on that shelf." He pointed to a shelf about fifteen feet up.

"How on Earth am I supposed to reach that?" She was a little shorter than other witches her age.

"I have a ladder back here. Just wait here for a second!" Before he rushed to the back of his room, he fell on something.

Hermione giggled, "Are you okay?"

He smiled nervously and cleaned himself up, "Yeah, never better!"

He continued to rush in the room when she heard more crashing, she was laughing quietly. She looked around and tapped her figernails. She was thinking of getting a manicure she hasn't had one before and she thought that it would be fun, and maybe it would give her the confidence she needs to impress Mr. Weasley.

He came back with a ladder that he struggled to carry. Hermione helped him carry the ladder to the shelf.

"Thank you, Miss Granger."

She fiddled with her hands. "No problem. So, I just fix the books there?"

"Yeah, just organize them alphabetically please."

She let out a big sigh, "Okay."

She whimpered a bit and climbed one step. Her hands started to shake.

Ron saw this, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "It's just that, I haven't been on a ladder since I was little. I have a fear of ladders."

Hermione was four, she was helping her father around the house. When she wanted to go up to the roof, she climbed a ladder and acidentally fell fifteen feet. She had to be rushed to the hospital. She had about three broken bones. It traumatized her to this day. She really wanted to help Ron though.

He nodded like he understood, "Here, I'll help you. If you fall, I'll catch you, okay?"

She nodded in agreement. "Okay."

He place his hands on her hips and she gasped. "Don't worry, I'll just lift you up." She looked down and smiled at him, he returned the smile. Hermione couldn't help but squeal once she was boosted up.

"Alright, I'm okay, I'm okay, I'm okay." She whispered to herself. She started rearranging the books and blowing on them to get rid of the dust.

Ron looked up at her. My gosh she's perfect, he thought. She's so gorgeous, and so smart, and so-

"Where did you want me to put this?" She was holding a really raunchy magazine in her hands.

Ron started to sweat, "Oh my goodness, that's my brother's. I told him to stop putting his junk in my class!" He said grabbing the magazine from her hand and threw it in the trash behind him.

He could hear Hermione giggling, "How many brothers do you have?" She asked curiously.

"I have five, actually."

She widened her eyes, "Wow, really? That's a lot!"

He grinned, "Yeah, you get used to it. But we have our moments together."

"You're lucky to have such a big family." She said.

"Yeah, there's William, Charles, Percy, Fred and George." He explained while counting.

"And of course, Ginny." She finished.

"Yeah, we're a pretty big family." He made a face. He seemed bothered. Hermione couldn't figure it out.

"So, is there anything else?" She asked looking around the room, looking for some kind of mess but there wasn't anything in sight.

He smoothed out his shirt and pants and pushed up his glasses. "What?"

"Anything that you need help with?" She felt how awkward she was around him.

"Oh no, it's okay. I really appreciate the help. Thank you."

She smiled and she did something that she never thought she'd do. She kissed him on the cheek.

She expected him to react differently but he just smiled. "What was that for?"

She giggled softly, "You're welcome."


	7. Party Prep

"Hermione, come on, it'll be fun!" Ginny persisted.

Hermione shook her head, "No, Ginny. You know I don't love parties, I mean, there's so many people and I wouldn't fit in anyway. I mean, look at me." She motioned towards her clothes.

Ginny crossed her arms, she hated when she couldn't convince her best girl friend. "Hermione, come on! This is the perfect oppurtunity to meet new people! You might even see a cute boy you like!"

Hermione place her hands on her hips, "Ginny please, I don't need to meet a cute boy. Besides, the boys here are some of my good friends."

"Ooh, are you thinking about Ronniekins!" Ginny teased making kissing noises.

Hermione felt herself blush, her heart was racing. "Ginny, please! Have some gum!" She said offering her a piece of gum.

Ginny smiled, "Hermione, I don't like blueberry!"

Hermione gasped, "What? Blueberry is amazing!" She popped the gum in her mouth.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Come on! It's a party!"

"Yeah, hosted by Nathan Beldro, a Slytherin!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you know his best friend is a Gryffindor. Heck, his parents were in Ravenclaw. His younger sister is even a Hufflepuff!" Ginny retorted.

"The answer is still no, Ginny. What if someone makes fun of me!" Hermione kept on trying to come up with reasons not to go.

"They aren't going to make fun of you because you're going to have everyone's eyes on you." Ginny persuaded.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, her left eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to give you a makeover." She turned Hermione to the mirror. "I'm going to curl your long, beautiful hair. Then, I'm going to put some eyeshadow, or maybe some lip gloss and mascara to really make your features stand out. We're going to get you some clothes that hug your figure. And finally, I'm going to buy you the most stunning heels any woman would wish they had." Ginny explained.

Hermione smiled, imagining herself at the party. "Really? Do you really want to do that for me?"

Ginny smiled at her friend, "What are friends for? Besides, it's no problem spending the money. As long as you're happy. I want you to have fun!"

She hugged her friend, "Oh, thank you Ginny! You're the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for!"

Ginny hugged her tightly, "Okay girl, we have to go to Diagon Alley and go to the new boutique there."

Ginny and Hermione casually walked down Diagon Alley, looking for the shop.

Ginny gasped, "This must be the place. Katy's Fairy Tales."

Hermione stared in awe, "Wow, it's so colorful!" The shop was painted with yellows and pinks and purples.

A very joyful worker welcomed them in. Hermione ran quickly to the shoes. There was one in particular that really caught her eye. It was a dark midnight blue, there were two straps, one for the toes and one around the ankle. The heel was about three inches and the platform was an inch wide.

She checked the price and gasped, "20 galleons? That's insane!"

Ginny walked over to her, "Hey, those are mad cute!"

Hermione showed her the price, "Look how much this is!"

Ginny shrugged, "Hermione, if you want it, I'll buy it for you."

Hermione bit her lip, "But Ginny, it's a lot and-"

"It's cool Hermione! Really! Just get it!" She urged.

Hermione smiled, "Wow, it's even designer! I didn't know that."

Ginny moved over to the racks, "Okay, we need something that says sexy, but not overboard. Sophisticated, but still fun. Stunning, but not desperate."

Hermione laughed and searched for a dress. Her eyes wandered to the corner of the store. She saw someone familiar. He was looking at some shirts.

"No way." Hermione walked closer to him. "Dylan, is that you?"

The boy turned around. His hair was brown and curly. His eyes were a jewel-toned green. He had pale skin, but not white.

"Hermione?" The boy said, proceeding to hug her. "Wow! It is you! I can't believe it!"

Ginny slowly walked towards Hermione, "Hey, what's all the commotion?"

Hermione giggled, "Ginny, this is Dylan Prokop, I haven't seen him since third year!"

Ginny smiled and shook his hand, "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I was just buying something for my mother. Her birthday is next week.

"Oh, tell her I said happy birthday!" Hermione told him.

"I'll be sure to do that. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're just getting some new clothes." Hermione explained.

Dylan furrowed an eyebrow, "Is that what you mean?" He said pointing to Hermione's blue shoes.

"We're getting her a dress for a party on Friday." Ginny intervened. Hermione shushed Ginny.

"Really? The one hosted by Nathan Beldro? I'm going to the same one actually!" Dylan said with excitement.

"Cool! We'll see you there Dylan, see you Friday!" Hermione quickly dismissed him and walked back to the racks with Ginny.

"Who is he?" Ginny asked. Hermione thought Ginny sounded like she found hin attractive.

Hermione groaned, "I used to have a major crush on him."

"Ooh! Really?" She teased. "What happened?"

"He already had this perfect blonde girlfriend with big boobs."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, her name was Melissa. She practically took him away from me. We were like best friends until she came along. He just left me alone. I had nobody to talk to except for you, Ginny. I just never told him about you because I didn't want to think about him."

Ginny hugged her, "Oh, Hermione."

"Let's just find a dress." Hermione said in a nonchalant tone.

"Ooh, try this on!" Ginny said pulling a short black dress from the rack.

Hermione's eyes dilated, "Whoa, isn't that a little risqué?"

"Don't you want everyone to notice you?" Ginny persisted.

"It's actually the last thing that I want to do." Hermione laughed.

"Just try it on."

Hermione spent five minutes getting into the dress. The neckline was significantly low. The dress hugged her curvy body and showed her legs off. There were cuts on the dress that showed the left and right side of her stomach. With the shoes, it was perfect. She looked at herself in the store mirror.

"Wow, is that really me?" She fixed her hair and straightened out her dress again.

Ginny knocked on the door. "Hey, are you done? I want to see what it looks on you!"

Hermione slowly swung the door open. She turned around so Ginny could see from different angles.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing! That is perfect for the party!" Ginny felt really excited. They went to the cashier to pay. The total was 24 galleons. Ginny had 60. After she paid, they left the store.

"So what about makeup, Ginny?" Hermione asked, she sounded nervous.

"I actually went to the beauty store a couple days ago and found these goodies." Ginny dumped makeup from two large shopping bags.

Hermione gasped, "Azkaban's Most Wanted? Their lipsticks are amazing!"

Ginny nodded, "I only buy the best."

Hermione named more brands. "Oh! Erised Cosmetics? Concealer from Obliviate Beauty? Highlighters from Lumos?"

Ginny nodded, "Mmhmm."

"Ginny, these are high-end brands! I mean I just buy lip gloss from Amortentia." Hermione loved lipstick and lip gloss the most.

Ginny shrugged, "I love some of the high end brands Hermione, but it's not all I buy. I actually get my lip gloss from Amortentia too."

"In what shade?" Hermione asked.

"Love Potion Number 9!" They said in perfect unison. They laughed together.

"Yeah, that's definitely a favorite of theirs!" Ginny said.

"Thanks for all of this Ginny. This will be a night I'll always remember!"


	8. A Night To Remember

It was finally Friday night and Hermione was getting ready. She stepped into the little black dress and slipped on the heels.

Ginny was fixing her hair. The girls were listening to music while they got ready. Hermione looked down at her dress and sighed.

"Wow, look at you Hermione. You look like a princess." Ginny flipped the flat iron around as she curled Hermione's brown bushy hair.

"You look amazing with purple eyeshadow. And the gloss gives a pretty red color too!" Ginny finished the last section of hair and tossed her hair to the front.

"You look beautiful Hermione. Now let's get to the dance." Ginny took her arm and ran out the door.

The girls arrived at Nathan Beldro's mansion. There were so many people from what Hermione could see.

"Wow, she looks amazing." Hermione said, looking at a girl with her friends.

Ginny looked out too, "Yeah, you can really tell who the Slytherins are here."

Hermione opened the car door and stepped out, tossing her air back.

She swore she heard a guy wolf whistle at her but probably thought it wasn't towards her.

"Come on Ginny, let's go inside." She suggested.

"Wait, let me fix my hair first. Okay, let's go." She grabbed her clutch and went inside with Hermione.

"Whoa!" Hermione looked around. There were groups of boys that had drinks in their hand and some of the girls were dancing.

"I'm gonna go get a mai tai. I'll come back for you, okay?" She patted her friend on the back.

"Okay." She answered.

"Just have some fun, okay?" She told her friend. She really wanted to let Hermione have a good time.

Hermione nodded and walked around the mansion. She was trying to look for some familiar faces.

She saw Seamus, Dean, and Cedric. She only waved at them since Hermione wanted to find her best friend. She passed Luna and Cho.

She finally saw him with his glasses. "Harry!"

"Hermione!" He ran over to her and spun her around.

"I can't believe you're here! Especially here at a Slytherin's party." She glanced at the people there.

"Hey, not all Slytherins are bad. His sister is a Hufflepuff you know." Harry pointed out.

"I know, Ginny told me."

Harry smiled, "Oh, that's good." Hermione smiled, she knew Harry liked Ginny, it was blatantly obvious.

Sudeenly it hit her, "Oh, I forgot she was getting a drink! We should meet up with her right now!"

The mansion was filled with party guests. People were dressed in all different kinds of colors. It made Hermione a little upset since she only had a black dress on. They finally reached Ginny.

"There you are!" Ginny said. She looked at Harry, "Oh, hi Harry." She blushed. Harry scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Hermione looked at Ginny, then at Harry, "Okay, I'll just leave you two here. I'm going to mingle!" She had to shout over the loud music the DJ was playing. She walked away, then she found an empty chair and decided to sit there until the party was over.

"Hey gorgeous." Someone suddenly said.

Hermione looked up to a tall guy with blue eyes and dark hair. He was a Ravenclaw.

She just smiled, "Hi."

He examined her for a bit, "Aren't you top of Weasley's class? I'm actually top of McGonagall's class."

She rolled her eyes, "That's cool. Do you study a lot?" Hermione didn't like this guy, he gave off a really bad vibe.

He shrugged, "I try. So, do you want to dance with me? This is my favorite song." He offered his hand to her.

Hermione politely declined, "No thanks. I'm really tired." She lied. She didn't want to dance with a guy that seemed snobbish. He probably flirts with other girls on a daily basis!

"Okay then. See you later beautiful." He walked away and went into the other room.

She scoffed, "Ugh, what a snob! He gives Ravenclaws a bad name."

Hermione could see Ginny and Harry talking and laughing. She thought of Mr. Weasley. His red hair and his blue eyes were so enticing to her. But it all seemed elusive for her. She could see a figure getting closer to her but she didn't bother looking up.

"Hey, what are you doing here all by yourself?" His voice was husky, in a sexy way.

Hermione couldn't help but look up. She was amazed by him. His t-shirt showed off the muscles on his arms. His black hair was gelled back. He had a rebel type of vibe.

Hermione was taken aback, "Oh, I'm just relaxing. You know, all that dancing gets you really tired!" She laughed.

He laughed in a sly way. Was he trying to be cool or what? "Yeah, it's fun but tiring. Where are your friends?"

"Oh, I left them alone. I don't want to be a third wheel." Hermione said.

He took a seat next to her, "Oh, I know how that is. I came here with some of my friends but they would rather talk to girls."

Hermione sighed, "Oh great, another one." She whispered softly. She wondered why these guys suddenly wanted to talk to her after she looks nice.

"What house are you in?" He smiled warmly, like he was genuine, and not trying to hit on her.

Hermione shook a bit, she was nervous about telling him she was in Gryffindor. The negative thoughts infested her mind again.

She smiled back at the handsome boy. "I'm actually in Gryffindor."

At first, she was scared of the reaction he gave her, but he smiled again.

The boy couldn't resist Hermione's beauty. He actually found Gryffindor girls attractive. "That's awesome. I'm in Slytherin."

She felt like someone punched her in the stomach. Slytherin? It was no wonder this guy was so unperturbed and self-assured! And striking for sure!

Hermione gave him a look of disbelief, "Really? I thought that the Slytherins hate the Gryffindors."

He shrugged, "Yeah, that couldn't be a bigger lie. Draco just ruins it for us. Not all of us are bad. You know the friends I came here with are in Gryffindor."

"That's good to hear. I hate that some of them hate me for no reason." She looked down at her hands.

Out of nowhere, he held her hand. "Why would someone hate you? You're beautiful, and sweet too."

Hermione opened her mouth but didn't say anything. She quickly let go. "Um, you know what? I should check on my friends, they're probably worried about me, but it's been good talking to you. I'll see you later, bye!"

She quickly turned around and walked over to the bar. The bartender asked her what she wanted after she took a seat.

"Just a martini please, thank you." Hermione twirled in her seat and looked at everyone. There were some people at the bar too but she tried to avoid eye contact with them. She sighed when she heard someone sit beside her.

"One martini please."

Hermione turned to face him. Did he just order a martini too?

It didn't take him a second to look back at her. "Hello, what's your name?"

She thought he looked a little younger than her, but she could be wrong. He looked different than the people there.

"My name's Hermione." She thought os using a fake name instead but decided against it since she'd be lying and it would lead to all kinds of trouble.

"Cool. My name is Daniel Richmond. I'm in Hufflepuff. I'm in my fifth year."

Hermione smiled, "Oh, I have a friend in Hufflepuff, he's really cool."

He just nodded. Hermione was relieved to know that this guy wouldn't hit on her. She didn't want to jinx it though. He was a year younger than her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Ron. She hasn't seen him in a while. She even wondered if he was at this party, but probably not. Like a teacher would be here. That would be the last thing that would ever happen.

After drinking, she went around to find Ginny and Harry, but she didn't see them in sight. She started to get worried. Everybody was talking and it drowned her thoughts. The music was too loud and everyone was moving so quickly.

She went from one room after another. There were so many people there. Did her friends leave her? Was this a sick way to prank her? Did they secretly hate her? Hermione had so many thoughts in her mind that night.


	9. Bold

Hermione was practicing a spell in the library. She got frustrated when she couldn't get something right. It was early in the morning and she hasn't seen Ginny since last night.

Hermione read the book over and over. "Okay, I'm moving the wand right. How am I not getting this?"

She let out a big sigh. While she was resting her head, she saw Mr. Weasley. He seemed to be putting books back in the right place. Hermione closed her book and went over the aisle where he was. She wanted to walk past him in hopes of getting his attention.

She walked by and looked the other way. "Granger?"

Hermione smiled to herself and walked backwards. "Oh, hi! What are you doing here?" For some reason, she felt like being flirtatious to him. It was probably from the party last night.

He clutched a book in his hand. "I'm just helping the librarian sort the books. It's a big library after all."

She nodded, "Yeah, it's really big. So, is this what you do a lot? Or.." she awkwardly motioned with her hands.

Ron chuckled, "Yeah, I actually do a lot of stuff other than teaching. I help around the library, I work at the Ministry of Magic-"

"Wait, you work there?" Hermione said stunned.

"Yeah, I'm an Auror there." He said proudly.

"Wow, that's a really big job." Now Hermione knew why he was so stressed out lately.

Hermione stayed quiet for a second, "So, what was it like when you came here?" She was surprised that she had never asked him a question like that before.

"There's not really much to talk about actually." He seemed dismissive of it.

"Oh, please? I really want to know!" She begged.

He sighed and looked straight at her, "Are you sure?"

She gave a convincing smile, "Yes."

"Well," he started, "I wasn't really popular with the other kids."

Hermione could see from the look on his face, that something happened. She quickly regretted asking about his life. She didn't like making people feel bad. And she really cared for Mr. Weasley as well.

"I remember some of the kids would call me names and throw stuff at me. But I just focused on my school work and here I am!" He gave a little laugh.

She giggled, "You should be a comedian, Mr. Weasley. You make me laugh."

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Ron smiled. He looked at her dress for a second, it was different from what she usually wore, but still, he thought she looked stunning.

"You can just call me Hermione. I feel weird being called by my last name." She examined one of the books on the cart next to him.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Hermione, I'll see you in an hour." He waved goodbye to her.

Hermione smiled to herself. She loved talking to Mr. Weasley. She wondered what it would be like to hang out with him. Maybe her, him, and Harry can all hang out together sometime.

"Hey Mr. Weasley!"

Ron turned around and saw Harry and shushed him, "Harry, we're in the library."

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be in here. You know I went to Nathan Beldro's party last night. It was so fun."

"Beldro? Isn't he the one who sits a table in front of you in my class?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, he was cool to invite students from every house!"

Ron gave a look of concern, "Did Ginny happen to be at this party?"

Harry hesitated, "Why would you think that?"

Ron crossed his arms, "Oh come on Harry, she wasn't home at all last night. We were worried sick about her!"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I went with my friends and I saw her and Hermione."

Ron suddenly raised his eyebrows, "Hermione? Why was she there?"

Harry shrugged, "No idea, but she looked really amazing."

Ron felt his face getting warm, "Did you hang out with her?"

Harry shook his head, "Nah, I was with Ginny most of the time."

Ron couldn't help but get defensive. Harry is talking about his sister and Hermione, two girls that happen to be close to him.

"Where is Ginny now?" Ron asked.

"I offered her to sleep in my dorm last night. She was really exhausted."

"Did...anything happen after that?" Ron asked, really concerned.

Harry got what he was trying to say, "No! Of course not Ron! I wouldn't do that. I really like her and you're my friend." He patted Ron on the back.

"She's been talking about you every day. A bit annoying, really." He put a big book in an empty space on the shelf.

Harry smiled, "Really? Well what about Hermione? Pretty girl, isn't she?"

Ron stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend. "Did Hermione do anything at that party?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, she left to go talk to some people."

Ron looked very concerned about Hermione. He now realized why Hermione was wearing a rather revealing dress.

"It's no wonder she was wearing a dress." Ron said aloud.

"Yeah, she looked really hot." Harry smiled.

Ron looked as if he was going to strangle him.

Harry raised his hands, "I'm just playing, Ron."

Hermione felt so embarrassed when she went back to her dorm and realized she was still wearing the dress and shoes from last night. But the she had an idea. She wanted to change. Be a new Hermione. She wanted to get his attention. She applied mascara and lots of gloss.

She examined herself in the mirror to check her appearance. Her skirt reached above her knees and her top was tucked into her skirt. She tied her hair into pigtails. She hasn't worn her hair like that since she was little. She grabbed her bookbag and went out. She popped a stick of gum in her mouth.

After class, Hermione took out her compact to check her lip gloss. She didn't want to be scared anymore, she wanted to make a move. The class by now was empty, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

She gave him a bright smile. "Mister?"

Ron looked up from his desk. Hermione wasn't sure, he might be married for all she knew, she looked at his fingers but she didn't see a ring. She pulled her sleeve lower to show her bra strap.

She started walking over to him, "Um, you don't happen to be busy tonight, would you?"

"Why do you ask?" He said feeling suspicious.

She leaned on his desk, "I'm just curious. He nodded but didn't say anything. She tied the knot on her shirt tighter to show more cleavage. She was scared because she didn't want the shirt to loosen uo because she didn't have a bra underneath. She slowly lifted herself onto his desk.

She paused but came up with something to say. She reached over and grabbed his tie. "This tie is really nice, where'd you get it?" She felt how soft the tie was.

"I-I don't really remember.." Ron stuttered. He couldn't believe what was happening. He's never really had feelings for a girl before. Especially one like Hermione. One who was sweet and very beautiful.

She gave a little laugh, "It's so nice." She continued to play with his tie. She liked the feeling of being really flirtatious to him, it was fun. "It feels like silk." She giggled more, she was having too much fun, she really liked it.

He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at Hermione in awe. He didn't know what to feel in that moment. She pulled him closer towards her.

"Can I see these?" She said taking off his glasses. "You're very hanndsome, Mr. Weasley." She said giggling.

Ron felt really hot, he felt like the temperature in the room was rising. "Hermione, I-"

She placed a finger to his lips. "Shh.. just relax and watch me, okay?" Ron caught his breath and nodded.

He struggled to say something, "Um, Hermione, can-"

She placed her hand under his chin to make him look up at her. She smiled at him, then closed her eyes and slowly kissed him on his lips. Hermione could feel her heart pounding at that moment. He kissed her back, which Hermione didn't expect.

She can hear him breathing heavy. She placed her hand on his neck. Hermione couldn't believe that this was happening right now. She continued kissing him and eventually, they slowly pulled away. She wanted to make it last.

Ron felt confused when Hermione's face changed. She looked as if she was humiliated. Ron looked like he wanted to say something but Hermione spoke instead.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." She apologized. "I'm-I'm so so sorry." She dismounted off the desk, grabbed her bookbag and stepped out.


	10. Mortify

**_Please review guys! I'll keep writing more for you!_**

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but feel angry at herself. "Stupid. Stupid! Why would you kiss your own teacher? Ugh, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo."

It was six in the morning and Hermione couldn't go back to sleep. She wanted to sleep for one more hour but she was already up. She decided to walk around for a while to help wake her up.

She had on her negligee, but she didn't have a sweater to cover up. She shrugged it off since boys don't really hang out near the girls' dorms. She still had her fingers crossed. She slipped on her kitten heels and started pacing around the halls.

This was an oppurtunity for her to think about what she did. "What if he thinks I'm sleeping around? Does he think I just like him to get a good grade?"

She stopped in her tracks when a certain redhead came out of the corner.

"What are you doing outside your room?"

Hermione sighed, "Ginny! Where have you been? I haven't seen you since the party!" She gave her a hug.

"I've been spending time with Harry. I think he really likes me!" Ginny said happily.

Hermione winced, "I'm happy for you, Ginny."

"Hermione, are you alright? You look stressed." Ginny saw Hermione shaking.

She looked around to make sure nobody was listening, "I kissed your brother."

Ginny gasped, "You kissed my-"

Hermione quickly covered her mouth, "Shh! Ginny, don't yell!"

Ginny nodded and Hermione took her hand off her mouth. "Wait, which one of my brothers did you kiss?"

Hermione smiled, "That's not funny Ginny. Do you really think I would've kissed George? Or Fred?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. I figured maybe you'd have a thing for them."

Hermione giggled and pushed her, "No! Okay fine, I kissed Fred."

Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

"No! It was Ron, you dope!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny laughed too, "Ron? But, how? What happened? How long was it?"

"Do you really want to know?" Hermione asked carefully. Ginny only nodded.

"Okay. Well, class ended and so I went over to him and took a seat on his desk. Then I-" Hermione turned away from embarassment.

"Well, then you what?" Ginny asked.

"No, it's stupid."

Ginny sighed in desperation, "Come on!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well I was playing with his tie and I asked him where he got it and he sounded really nervous. Like, he was stuttering."

Ginny covered her face, "Oh my gosh, he's never done that before!"

Hermione laughed, "And so I took off his glasses, and then I kissed him."

"For how long?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shoved her, "Ginny!" She hated it when her friend asked too many questions.

"Just tell me!" She asked desperately.

Hermione blushed, "For like, fifteen seconds."

"Eww! Really?" She said disgusted.

Hermione laughed, "And he's really good at it too."

"Ugh no! La la la!" She covered her ears and walked away.

Hermione smiled and continued walking down the hall. She ran into Luna Lovegood.

"Hey Luna, can't sleep either?"

She nodded, "Yeah, I keep hearing a peculiar noise."

Hermione nodded, "Well, see you Loony-Luna."

Luna smiled and waved goodbye, "Have a good day, Hermione!"

"I hope so." Hermione thought.

An hour later, she and Ginny got dressed for their first class.

"I wonder how Ron will act knowing you two kissed yesterday." Ginny teased. She felt weird having her best friend having a crush on her older brother.

Hermione smiled, "I hope he doesn't act weird around me." She then frowned. She really liked Ron and didn't want to mess things up with him.

"Don't sweat it. Just try not to look at him too much. And don't stress about it too much." Ginny comforted her.

Hermione became more nervous when she saw people outside of Weasley's class. They were whispering to each other and it got her more and more uneasy. Everyone was crowded inside as well.

"Hey guys, did you hear? Weasley scored!" A boy said.

"She definitely just using him to get a good grade." A girl said quietly.

"She's pretty sexy, maybe she could spend the night at my place." another boy said.

She looked over to Mr. Weasley who was just sitting at his desk, looking down at his hands. He looked humiliated.

Hermione couldn't handle everything at once. She ran outside and went into the girls' bathroom to cry. Luckily, it was empty. She couldn't face looking at anybody or speaking to anybody. This had to be the worst day of her life.

"This is possibly the greatest day of my life! Little miss goody two shoes Granger is exposed for the fraud she is!" Draco laughed. He told the whole school that Granger slept with Mr. Weasley.

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting next to him.

"You gotta admit, she is pretty hot." Goyle commented.

"Yeah, insanely." Crabbe agreed.

"Shut up you two! You couldn't get girls with all of that extra fat on your bodies!" Draco retorted.

"Who would've thought? Hermione and that dreadful Weasley." Draco said in disgust. He never liked the Weasleys. He never understood the way they behave.

"Draco, how did you know about that anyway?" asked Crabbe.

Draco smiled, "Well, I was on my way to Lockhart's class when I passed by Weasley's class and I saw Granger on his desk and pulling on his tie. She was dressed in this skanky outfit as well! She definitely had his way with her!"

Draco never liked Harry or his friends. He was jealous of him. Everyone loved Harry Potter. He wanted that attention as well.

"Wow, imagine a girl like her in the bedroom." Goyle pointed out.

Draco groaned in disgust. "Well, I'll see you guys later, I have to go somewhere." he said deviously.

He took his bag and rushed to the hallways. He heard crying nearby. It sounded like a girl. He was curious to know who it was. He slowly looked from the corner and saw Hermione wiping her face.

He smiled, "Well, well, well, looks like Granger is having a bad day."

Hermione wiped her tears, "What do you want, Malfoy?" She didn't want to show fear to him.

"Oh, nothing, just happy to see you suffer." He laughed. He loved seeing people get what they deserved.

She tried not to cry, "Why? Why do you do this to me? Why do you like to make my life miserable?"

He crossed his arms, "Why not? Why is it so bad to make you feel miserable?"

"Because I don't deserve it! I didn't do anything wrong. I don't need to have people ruin my life!" Hermione was almost shouting.

"Do you know what it feels like to care about someone and have them taken away from you? Huh?!" He was furious with her. Hermione whimpered and closed her eyes, another tear falling fron her cheek.

Draco calmed down, "Hermione, I only do this stuff to you because I..." he paused, "because I...like you" he muttered.

Hermione looked up, "What?"

Draco grew angry, "Do you know how it feels to have a crush on someone since first year, only to have them hate you and would rather hang out with none other than Harry Potter! Apparently the greatest wizard that ever lived!"

Hermione held in her tears. Draco put his hand around her neck. She tried to break free but she couldn't.

"And now, to have her be all over a Weasley! I'm just making you suffer the way I suffer. You hate me for no reason, but I have a reason to hate you and your stupid boyfriends!" He let go of her throat and left angrily.

Hermione was left confused. People are talking about how she supposedly slept with the teacher and now, Malfoy tells her that he fancies her? Hermione couldn't believe everything that was happening.


End file.
